Alvin Locke
Alvin Locke was a Colorado Businessman whom hired Joseph Capelli as a runner to escort him to Haven. Before the Invasion of the United States, Alvin Locke had joined the United States Navy as a Hospital Corpsman after high school and later, when he had inherited money, Locke decided to set up a business as a car dealer. In 1950 when the Chimera overran Great Britain, Locke purchased great quantities of supplies, enough to last ten years, while they were still available and stashed them near his cabin in the mountains, near Glenwood Springs, Colorado but after spending a couple of years hiding and receiving a couple of runner-delivered letters from his sister Terri, he longed to join her in her town of Haven, Oklahoma, so left his hideout and sort a runner to take him there. After a few inquires, he found the runner he was looking for, Joseph Capelli who eventually agrees to take him there. Locke met Capelli on September 23rd, 1953, whom eventually agreed to take Locke, to his sister's town of Haven, after the diner they were in, in Deep Home, Colorado, was attacked by a Death Squad. The two men then followed the U.S. Route 40 to try and head through Kansas to Oklahoma, however their trip almost ended two days in when another group of survivors had tracked them down with the intent of murdering the pair and stealing Locke's stash of 1920 gold coins, which he had brought to pay Capelli for his runner services, however Capelli had declined and Locke in turn had given a coin to one female of this group who had pretended to have a sick child. After Capelli and Locke had killed this group of pursuers they then had to escape a Death Squad that were persuing the persuers. Locke and Capelli escaped the Death Squad due to Locke quickstarting a car and they sped off to an area east of Goodland, Kansas where the pair resusitated Salt Merchant Peter Sowers and accompanied him to his rendezvous in Colby under the payment of food. Locke convinced Capelli to ally with Sowers in a stand-off with the Bandits that left Sowers for dead and was rewarded with three horses to help them on their journey. Only needing two horses, Locke went off and sold the last one to Packer Patrick Murphy, Murphy offered Locke and Capelli a chance to ride with his group of Wranglers to Hoxie. During the trip, Capelli had noticed one of the Wranglers searching through Locke's items, so Capelli and Locke devised a plan to leave Murphy and his Wranglers in the dead of night, unfortunately the pair and all the Wranglers hadn't realised they were sleeping on top of a Grim nest. In the early morning of the following day, October 6th, the Grims attacked the men sleeping in their sleeping bags, killing almost all of the Wranglers instantly and leaving Locke fighting for his life after he had came up against one that, although he had buried his knife into the Chimera's skull, had badly bitten Locke's shoulder. Capelli quickly applied first aid to Locke, who was conscious, and the pair set off to find a shelter for Locke to reside in as he recovered from the Grim bite. Locke rested in an old storm shelter near Hays, Kansas. Unfortunately due to the toxic nature of a Grim bite his condition worsened and Locke fell semi-conscious and eventually on October 9th, three days after being bitten by the Grim, Locke died due to the infection raging in his body. Unable to dig a grave, Capelli turned the storm shelter, Locke's final resting place, into a shrine and after writing an eulogy for Locke on the wall before leaving his companion. Legacy After Locke had died, Capelli decided to carry out Locke's wishes and continued onto Haven, Oklahoma in order to give Locke's sister, Terri, the remenants of his sack of 1920 gold coins. After a lengthy trip, Capelli finally made it to Haven and decided to settle down there, something he had not intended to do before Locke mentioned it. Capelli married Susan Farley in Haven's church on December 25th, 1953. Locke's sister and the Capellis' good friend, Terri was one to witness the union. Trivia *Whilst driving a 1949 Nash Airflyte Locke admits he prefers Ford Cars and later spent an evening talking with Wranglers about the finer points of Ford flathead engines. He died 3 days after being bitten by a Grim. Category:Resistance: A Hole in the Sky Characters